bingo_bookfandomcom-20200213-history
Sin Kaguya
Character name: Sin Kaguya Village of origin: Mist then moved to leaf then became a Missing nin. Age: 12 sex: Male Weight: 74.5 pounds. Height: 55.25 Inches Appearance: (Posted Image) Background (just a little information so we can know who you are):Its been sad that not long, or long ago that the Kaguya bloodline has ceased to exist. That the Kaguya bloodline became extinct. But that was not the truth. The more sensible of the Kaguya clan, the ones that did not partake in the battle against the mist retreated to the mountains and took to living within their confines. But this is just the beginning of Sin's story. Raised in the hills by those that survived he was. Sin was born in those caves, but his parents didn't want this life for him. So they took him away from the mountains, bringing him to the mist village. He was raised by a rice farmer and his wife until he grew older. People saw the possibilities he could have with his life so they left him at the academy when he was older. He grew up at the academy becoming more and more skilled by each day passing. Eventually he took on taijutsu which was one of his strengths. From it he grew in strength as the extreme training went on and on. Eventually as a young child he had to kill the other students, his friends, his brothers. That was when the Kaguya powers in him surfaced and he killed every single child that came to face him. After destroying them he felt little remorse as they had come to him. After surviving he went on to Genin., then at the age of ten he became Chuunin. Sin started to travel not long after going from one village to another, learning taijutsu and ninjutsu where it was offered. He also collected weapons as he traveled as that was how he came into possession of some of his weapons. But then something strange happened one day. He became sick with tuberculosis. He hen spent two years in the leaf village, after leaving the Mist. After learning afew jutsus he deserted Leaf, and went on his own. techniques: D rank 1} Artificial Thin Mist Skill Ruikiri no Jutsu The user uses this jutsu around water to create a very thin mist. This mist is too thin to be used as any sort of cover but it can be used as a source for mist based jutsu. 2} Gathering Water Supply Skill Kyuusui no Jutsu Naturally a ninja that utilizes jutsu that involve the use of water need water, naturally. As a way to combat lack of resources, this technique was developed in order to gather what is neccesary. A practictioner of this jutsu uses chakra to gather percipitation from the air, from condensation on objects, from plants into an area nearby. As the user’s skill progresses, the area from where the user collects the water and how much they can gather increases. 3} Underwater Breathing Technique Ikidzukai no Jutsu A basic jutsu whereby one uses chackra to force a large amount of air into the lungs. After which, the user then holds his or her breath and uses chackra to artificially recycle the air in their lungs to make the most of it. The end result is that the user is able to hold his or her breath for up to five minutes longer. C rank: 4} Choudan Bakugeki - Butterfly-Bomb Bombardment Rank: c Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack Choudan Bakugeki is a taijutsu technique which utilizes the red Akimichi hyourougan pill. This pill should only be used as a last result by the ninja. Once ingested, the ninja will immediately burn off all the calories within their body turning it into chakra. 5} Konoha Kage Buyou - Leaf Shadow Dance Rank: C Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Konoha Kage Buyou is a Taijutsu technique that is used to position a ninja's opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. The ninja will first quickly appear below their opponent, then with a switch upper kick they will launch their target into the air. The ninja will then jump into the air to "shadow" the target with the target's back to their chest. B rank: 6} Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique" early Viz manga "Art of the Doppleganger Viz manga "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger" English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Type: B-rank, Supplementary Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyubi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (Hyuga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third Chunin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themselves, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit. 7} Tsuuten Kyaku - Bruising Sky Leg Tsuuten Kyaku is a Taijutsu technique utilized by the Sannin Tsunade. Using her monstrous strength, Tsunade will raise her leg in a high arc, and bring it thundering down causing massive damage to whatever it impacts. If one of her kicks or strikes were to connect, they would kill a normal ninja. can add more chakra for more damage. 8} Hien Toku - Flying Swallow Shield This is used for a defense when defense is needed when the user only has a small weapon in his hand. The extended chakra can be used to block enemy attacks. The sheild made can be also made to go all around the user, but that takes more and more chakra. It can also be made more dense. But of course that also takes more chakra. can add more chakra for more damage. 9} Hien Hitoame - Flying Swallow Rainfall The extended chakra in this jutsu can be used to be shot into the air. In the air, the chakra breaks into pieces. The pieces fall to earth where chosen, and can do much damage. can add more chakra for more damage. 10} Hien Pa-ji - Flying Swallow Purge As in Hien Hebi, the extended chakra is put into the ground, but instead the chakra does not come out as just beams, it comes out as an array of chakra. The chakra rips the world beneath it and will most likely rip apart the target above the earth. This move takes the largest amount of chakra, and it also leaves the user wide open if not used right. can add more chakra more damage. A 11} Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) Name: Bunshin Daibakuha, literally "Clone Great Explosion" Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m) This jutsu works in combination with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique), and basically creates a Shadow Replication that will also explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast. 12} Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance. Category:Characters